TShirt
by SPNAngel16
Summary: Logan is off trying to find his past around Christmas, leaving Rogue alone in the mansion. What does he find when he suprisingly comes home? songfic to T-Shirt by Shontelle


Summary: Rogue and Logan are now dating. She's a teacher at Xavier's and he's still searching for his past. Once again Logan is off searching on Christmas, leaving Rogue at the Mansion. Songfic to **T-Shirt by Shontelle**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Hey, oh  
Let me tell you no  
Oh baby**

Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I, really want to go out tonight  
I never used to go out, without you  
I'm not sure I remember how to

I'm gonna be, gonna be late  
But, all my girls gonna have to wait  
Cause, I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet

Rogue sighed, moving about her room looking for her earrings. As per usual her boyfriend Logan wasn't in town, leaving her to attend The Annual Student and Staff Christmas Dance held by Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters by herself. Seeing the clock strike seven she stopped. What was the point of going if she wasn't going to have a date or be happy? Smirking in a completely Logan-like manner she started to gather the essentials; lap top, lesson planner, ipod, cell phone, copy of Twilight and the stuffed bear that her boyfriend had given her. Making sure that the key she was looking for was in hand Rogue left her room, heading down the hall.

**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off, cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up, when I'm missing you  
I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In that I lay, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on  
Oh, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on**

Hey, gotta be strong, gotta be strong  
But, I'm really hurting now that your gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
But, I didn't get pass the door and  
Now I don't know, now I don't know  
If I'm ever gonna let you go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it

Tucking her things under one arm Rogue used the opposite hand to unlock the door to Teacher's Dorm 451. Immediately the all to familiar scent hit her. Cigars, beer and woods. Totally natural and extremely comforting. A soft smile fluttered about her lips as she moved into the room, dumping her things on the queen-sized bed before locking the door. Something wasn't right though. She felt out of place in the room considering her attire. A black Fab strapless satin dress and ebony touch rhinestone stiletto heels. Cocking her head to the side Rogue had an idea.

Leaning down to pull off her heels and then reaching behind her to lower her dresses zipper Rogue immediately went to the set of drawers to the right of the room's only window. In the first draw was what she was looking for. Plain Hane's tee shirts. Pulling out a white one she slipped into it.

**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**

**Taking them off, cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you  
I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball and something Hanes  
In that I lay, with nothing with your T-Shirt on  
Oh, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on**

Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I really want to go out tonight  
I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it

The hours passed quickly, filled with the sound of pens on paper, numerous songs and finishing her vampire love story. Footsteps were coming up the hall, not something that had happened a lot that night. Ignoring them Rogue continued to hum along to the song 'Unmistakable'. That is until a key was inserted into the rooms lock. A click resounded through the room-causing Rogue to pull the sheets over her. The site that was in front of her caused her to smile.

Standing in front of her was Logan; his hair the same as usual,, his backpack tossed over his shoulder and the dog tags he'd gotten with her name on them around his neck. Squealing Rogue launched herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. As Logan pressed his lips to her forehead she was able to make out four of the multiple words he spoke.

" I love you Rogue." He murmured, his words rumbling threw his chest upon which laid her head.

Her soft smile grew as she replied in the same manner. "I love you too."

**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off, cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you  
I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball and something Hanes  
In bed I lay**

Hey, hey

Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off, cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you  
I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball and something Hanes  
In bed I lay, with nothing with your T-Shirt on  
Oh, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on

Let me tell you know  
With nothing but, your T-Shirt on


End file.
